villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Undertaker (Nomad of Nowhere)
The Undertaker is an antagonist from the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. He is a knowledge and power-hungry undertaker that seeks to use the Nomad's magic to unlock the secret to necromancy. He is voiced by Shannon McCormick, who also voiced Washington in Red vs Blue, The Quartermaster in Camp Camp, and Professor Ozpin in RWBY. History Past The Undertaker's past is a mystery, but it is known that somewhere along the line, he acquired an affinity for talking to the deceased under his care, treating them like living beings and even having conversations with them. He also somehow acquired a spellbook, which fascinated him despite the fact that he could not understand it, and piqued his interest in the art of necromancy. Season 1 In "The Kindness of Strangers", the Undertaker is shown loading a skeleton onto his cart to take back to the graveyard when the Nomad shows up, chased by Skout and Toth. The Undertaker allows the Nomad to hide in a coffin, then misleads Skout and Toth by telling them that the Nomad went a different direction. The Undertaker then explained that he could take the Nomad somewhere safe, hiding him in the coffin as he took him back to his graveyard. However, once there the Undertaker betrayed the Nomad by knocking him unconscious with a shovel and handcuffing him to a basement wall with cuffs made of skeleton hands. There, he begins questioning the Nomad about his abilities, causing the Nomad to bring a music box to life. The Undertaker captures the music box and examines it, fascinated by the magic and inquiring as to the science and reasoning behind it, such as the creatures having a soul, free will, intelligence, or biological needs. There, the Undertaker also realizes that the Nomad did not bring the key to his cuffs (also made out of bone) to life, and both he and the Nomad realize that the Nomad's magic does not work on dead people, unable to bring that to life, but the magic has to go somewhere, and usually brings to life the closest compatible thing to the failed target (in the Undertaker's test, a pocket watch). The Undertaker then retrieves his spellbook, which includes necromancy. He explains to the Nomad he wants to study his power to find out how to reanimate the dead and discover what they know: things from times long past and what lies beyond the grave. The Nomad refuses, causing the Undertaker to become angry and smash the living pocket watch to death. When he sees the Nomad upset, he mocks him for mourning inanimate things that he gave life. He then snaps, pulling out a knife and planning to dissect the Nomad. However, the Undertaker is interrupted by Big Jib, a client, and stops to deal with a new body. The Nomad sends the music box to retrieve the key, and the Undertaker must hide his hostage. He eventually knocks Big Jib out with his shovel, then proceeds to beat him close to death with it as the music box gives the Nomad the key, freeing him. The Nomad tries to escape, but is held at gunpoint by the Undertaker. The music box tries to save him, but the Undertaker smashes it. Enraged, the Nomad brings all of the Undertaker's furniture to life to attack him, but stops them after only a few hits. He then proceeds to tie up the frightened Undertaker, take his spellbook, and leave him to the mercy of a waking Big Jib. Later, in "End of the Line", two men are talking about how the Nomad "tied up some undertaker". Personality The Undertaker at first seems to be a kind-hearted, affable person, hiding the Nomad from the clutches of Toth and the Dandy Lions, and saying that he believes that if the Nomad is a criminal, he will receive justice in the afterlife. However, this is shown to clearly be a ruse, as he immediately betrays the Nomad once they are alone. His true nature reveals him to be a mentally unstable, violent, and knowledge-hungry man who will do whatever it takes to gain the knowledge behind life and death. He is cruel and sadistic, mocking the deaths of the Nomad's creatures and resorting to kidnapping, torture, and murder to fulfill his lust or power and knowledge. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Graverobbers Category:Defilers Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Dissociative Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Cowards Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Western Villains